


The Arc of Ascension (Visual Style), by guest artist voidsarcade

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [70]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Femslash, Background Relationships, Canon Illustration, Canon Lesbian Character, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetics, Illustrations, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oasis (Overwatch), Post-Talon, Science, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Some months ago - inThe Arc of Ascension, Fragment e12,1: It's Just Too Useful To Avoid- Lena found out something about her genetic makeup. Voidsarcade thought this needed to be illustrated, and did this. We are delighted, and fully agree.The original is hosted onimgur, but you should go look at more of voidarcade's workon tumblror - as ccauchemaron AO3.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascensionis a continuance ofOf Gods and Monsters: The Arc of CreationandThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Ascension (Visual Style), by guest artist voidsarcade

  


**Author's Note:**

>  _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Ascension_ has concluded; _The Arc of Conflict_ begins in one week's time. To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
